fallenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tessriel
Tessriel "Tess" is the former lover of Arriane . She is a Fallen Angel who chose Lucifer 's side. Also known as a Demon. Tess is described to have a Sunburst Tattoo like Cam does because she is in Lucifers most trusted circle of Demons, due to her being a Demon, she also had Gold wings. Her looks are described as wild red hair, eyes slightly darker than pale blue, skin as 'a pale canvas that burned at the slightest touch of the sun' and 'bursts' of freckles on her shoulders. It is said that she is good at braiding hair. It is presumed that Tess died after mutilating herself with a starshot and losing far too much blood. Fallen in Love Tess' only appearance is in Fallen in Love, she is the lover of Arriane, who wants to keep their relationship a secret. Tess asks Arriane to join her in Hell, but Arriane refuses to. Relationships Arriane Alter They first met each other officially when Tess came to give news of Roland to Arriane and Gabbe. They then began their relationship after seeing each other in a river sometime later when Tess kissed Arriane, as she had promised herself she would do so if she saw Arriane again. It is said that Arriane felt attracted to Tess even when they were in heaven and didn't know each other very well. The first and only mention of their relationship is in Fallen in love. It is stated that they spent most of their rare time together, telling stories and braiding each others hair. She didn't care about who knew of their relationship, and was hurt when Arriane wanted to keep it a secret. Tess said that the first time they met, and said goodbye, she was afraid she would never see Arriane again. Tess was upset when Arriane chose the 'Good Side' as she hadn't told her what she had been considering. As Tess had chosen the 'Evil' side without telling Arriane, her response was the same. They parted after their argument. It was Roland who had brought them back together. Tess asked Arriane to join her in hell, and was upset when Arriane refused. Arriane didn't expect Tess to ask her, as she thought Tess knew her better than that, and knew what her answer would be. Tess tried to kill herself with a starshot after Arriane broke it off with her. Roland Sparks It can be assumed that Roland and Tess knew each other, as they were both Demons of Hell. Tess was sent to give news of how Roland was to Arriane and Gabbe, but they refused to hear it. It was Roland that arranged for Arriane and Tess to have a moment together in Jerusalem after what was supposed to be the marriage of Cam and Lilith. He also let is pass that Arriane and Tess were continuing to have an affair behind all the other angels backs. Category:Fallen in Love Characters Category:Females Category:Fallen Angels Category:Demons